Never Left Behind
by AdiosCiaoCiao
Summary: When the twins leave Imladris, Estel fears they won't return until after he is dead, since time passes by quickly for elves. Will Elladan and Elrohir be able to calm Estel's fear of abandonment upon their return?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: My first multi-chapter story! I hope I can update soon, probably in a few days. Let me know what you think so far!  
_  
Disclaimer: Middle Earth and everyone and everything in it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien  
**

An eerie calm had settled over Imladris, making the night seem even more ominous and dark than it already was. With news of passing orcs near the border, Lord Elrond had decided to send out a hunting party to take care of the impending threat. As most inhabitants slept peacefully oblivious to the news, the twin sons of Elrond prepared themselves for the hunt.

Once outfitted for the oncoming battle, they crept silently into their little brother's room. Each gave the boy a kiss on his brow, silently promising a swift return. Elladan brushed the boy's unruly hair out of his face, tucking it behind rounded ears. Elrohir smiled at the action, giving the boys hand a gentle squeeze. With one last smile at the boy, the left the room and headed down to the entryway where their father stood, waiting to send them off with hopes of a safe return. Elrond gave them his best stern look.

"Do not recklessly head into battle. I have no wish to nurse either of you back to health upon your return." He said solemnly.

"Yes _Ada_." Elladan assured, looking more excited by the minute.

"Do not forget the reaction your brother will suffer if he sees you two injured upon your return. He is but four years old" Elrond reminded them.

"We will remain unharmed, _Ada_." Elrohir promised, nodding his head in conviction.

Elrond allowed himself to smile, nodding to both sons and putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Ride swiftly and make haste, your brother already awaits your return." He said. The twins nodded, turning to leave.

Elrond watched from the balcony as they mounted their horses and joined the rest of the party heading out. Seeing as the sun would rise soon, he headed to his study, stopping by Estel's room to make sure the boy was asleep. Sure enough, the boy was fast asleep wrapped in blankets. Making his way to his study, Glorfindel approached him.

"The twins have joined the hunt?" He asked the elf lord.

"Yes, they are to dispel the threat and be back in a few days time." Elrond relayed, heading into his study and taking a seat by the fireplace.

Glorfindel nodded, taking the chair across from Elrond. He turned questioning eyes to the other elf.

"Does Estel know of their departure?" He asked softly.

"No, they left in the early morning to avoid the guilty feeling of seeing him so upset at their departure." Elrond explained, turning his gaze to the fire. "I hope they return soon though, for Estel's sake."

Glorfindel sighed. "I fear he will be lonely," he confessed. "Those rotten twins are the center of his entire world."

Elrond chuckled at that. "Yes, but he needs to learn to interact with those of his own age." He pointed out.

"Ah, I see. You are using this separation to your advantage as a way of teaching the boy a lesson." Glorfindel grinned. "You truly are becoming more like those twins of yours with every passing day, _mellon nin._

Elrond smiled. "I only hope he takes it well." Elrond confessed, "For I have a feeling all will not go as well as I hope."

"Let us hope for the best, for Estel has surprised us before and I'm sure he is capable of doing it again." Glorfindel supplied, gazing into the fire again.

Both became silent, relishing in the calm of early morning. It would only be a few more hours now before Estel awoke, Elrond mused. Try as he might, Elrond just couldn't shake the feeling that the twins disappearance would hurt Estel more than he would learn from it.

The sun shone brightly into the window, illuminating the child's face as he fought into consciousness. Opening his eyes, Estel yawned, turning his back on the sun that had woken him up so unjustly. Reaching up to rub at his eyes, Estel sat up. Yawning one last time, he pushed his covers back, fumbling to untangle himself. Gathering his blankets into a pile and heaving them onto the floor, Estel giggled, tumbling down on top of them.

Happy at his success of leaving his 'prison,' Estel hurried to the door, prying it open and running headlong into a pair of legs.

"Oof!" The little boy grunted, falling onto his bottom.

"Well well, look who decided to wake up." Glorfindel exclaimed, reaching down to pick the boy up, tossing him into the air.

Estel squealed happily, hugging the blonde warrior tightly around the neck. "Glorfy!" he smiled, sitting back in the elf's arms to look up into his face.

"Hello _tithen pen_," Glorfindel smiled lovingly at the child. "And just where are you headed this morning?" He questioned the boy.

"_Ada_!" Estel replied grinning.

Glorfindel smiled, placing the boy on his hip and heading towards the dining hall.

"I do believe your _ada_ is in the dining hall, eating his breakfast without you!" He exclaimed.

Estel giggled, bouncing happily on the Balrog slayer's hip. As they made their way down the stairs, Estel waved happily to the elves they passed.

"You sure are lively today, _tithen pen_." Glorfindel noticed, causing the boy to grin broadly.

Entering the dining hall, Glorfindel stopped an elf to request a plate be brought for Estel. The elf nodded, returning the smile Estel gave him, and headed into the kitchen. Moving towards the table, Estel caught sight of Elrond, squirming to get down from Glorfindel's arms.

Glorfindel chuckled at the boys attempts. "Alright, alright, down you go." He said, letting the boy down softly.

As soon as his feet hit the floor, Estel took off running. Noticing his momentum, Elrond pushed his chair back to face the boy as he ran headlong into the elf lord's legs, giggling.

"Hello there_, ion nin._ I see you have finally decided to join me for breakfast!" Elrond laughed lightly, pulling the boy into in lap. Estel hugged him, pulling back to examine the elf lord's choice of breakfast.

Comfortable with where he was sitting, Estel waited patiently for his food. A minute later, the elf from earlier appeared from the kitchen with the boy's plate. Estel bounced in Elrond's lap, excited to have his breakfast.

"_Hannon le_!" The boy thanked the elf excitedly, receiving a smile as the elf headed back into the kitchens. Estel smiled, scooping eggs from his plate.

Both elves smiled at the boy, who was eating his meal with gusto. They talked softly as the boy ate and soon enough, his plate was clean.

"My Estel, you eat as much as a warg!" Glorfindel gasped, feigning surprise.

"But I am a boy, Glorfy!" Estel laughed, leaning back into Elrond contently.

"Aye Glorfindel, Estel is a boy! Or do you need me to check those eyes for you?" Elrond asked, eyes sparkling.

"Oh no, my eyes are just fine!" Glorfindel exclaimed with mock fear in his voice. "I see that his is indeed a boy, a very sticky little boy." He laughed, kneeling down in front of Estel and wiping his hands with a cloth.

"You have more honey on your hands than in your belly_, ion nin_." Elrond confirmed.

Estel giggled, looking around the table for the first time that morning. Suddenly he became silent.

"_Ada_, where are Dan and Ro?" He questioned, looking up.

Elrond stiffened slightly, looking down at the boy. He sighed, placing Estel on his feet in front of him.

"Your brothers left early this morning, Estel. They are needed elsewhere right now and will be back when they have finished their business." Elrond admitted, rubbing the boy's back in soothing circles when he noticed tears were on their way.

Estel's eyes were watering. His brothers had left him? Certainly they would be back soon! Estel sniffed, burying his head into his _ada'_s robes. Elrond leaned down to pick the boy up and placed him back on his lap.

"No more tears, Estel, they will be back before you know it." Elrond soothed. "Why don't you go outside and play with the other children?" He asked his youngest son softly.

Estel hesitated. The elflings were not always pleased to have him tag along. Although they tolerated his presence sometimes, usually they went to climb a tree or practice with their bows, things Estel was not allowed to do yet. Maybe his friend Rilian would be there today. Rilian was always patient, making sure they had fun doing things Estel was able to do.

Estel nodded after Elrond placed him back on the ground. "Yes _Ada_." He murmured, leaving the dining hall.

As he headed back to his room to change, he peered into Elladan's room, confirming that the elf was not there. Estel sighed, changing into his play clothes and hoping the elflings would accept his presence today.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, chapter two! Only one more left. I decided to edit this while watching hockey, so for any mistakes I blame my lack of multi-tasking. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one!**

As Estel headed to the outer gardens where Glorfindel said the other children were, he took his time, trying to stall as long as possible. If his brothers were here, they would take him out to the archery range and let him watch their practice. And after that, they would take him up into a tree to hide from Glorfindel as he came to gather Estel for lunch. His heart sunk a little at the thought, seeing as his brothers were not here.

After taking the long way, he arrived and saw that Rilien was not present, his heart sinking more and more by the moment. He approached, gaining the attention of the elves. One of the boys, Sellion, spotted Estel first.

"Oh look, little Estel has come to play." He jeered, causing laughter to break out among his friends.

Estel sighed, today would not be one of the better days. He looked up at Sellion, wondering what he did for this elf to dislike him.

"May I join you today?" Estel asked, hoping maybe Sellion would change his mind.

"Join us? You think an _edain_ can be friends with us?" Sellion's friend Eltaor taunted.

Estel winced, not truly understanding what the elfing meant yet knowing it was far from good. "I just want to—"

"To what?" Sellion interrupted. "You are a baby Estel, one who cries and does not belong. You are no elf!"

Aearion, one of Rilien's friends, shook his head and stepped from behind a silent group of elflings. "He is no baby, Sellion. How can you judge him if you do not even know him?" He questioned, coming to stand in front of Estel protectivly. Estel looked up at him, relief mixing with the fear the boy's eyes held.

Sellion snorted. "If he is no baby, then why did Lord Elrond's sons leave him this morning? Surely they have tired of his presence and will wait until he is dead to come back!" He smirked, seeing how Estel was affected by his words.

Estel's eyes widened at the statement, filling with tears. He felt his heart ache as he processed the elfling's words.

Aearion glared at Sellion. "Your words hold no truth Sellion! You better take back what you said." He warned, angry that the elf was causing Estel to become more upset.

Sellion smirked. "It is only a matter of time, Estel, for years pass by before elves can even notice. You will be dead before your brothers return!"

Estel had heard enough. He spun on his heel and ran back the way he came, tears falling from his eyes at a rapid pace.

"Estel wait!" Aearion yelled, turning to follow the boy. Sellion caught his arm.

"Don't bother, Aearion. You are more fit to leave him alone and play with us." Sellion insisted. "Let us go practice with our bows now that the baby as fled."

"Estel is more of a friend to me than you ever will be." Aearion declared, shaking off Sellion's hand and taking off in the direction Estel went.

Estel ran through the outer gardens, tears flowing down his cheeks as he escaped down the path. Breath hitching, he stumbled into the palace, trying to avoid being seen as he hurried to his room. Suddenly, he changed directions, heading into a spare room next to the twins' rooms. Surely it would take longer to find him there than in his own room. Unknown to him, Glorfindel had seen him enter, though he had only caught sight of the boy's back and could not tell he was crying. Glorfindel shrugged, thinking Estel was playing some sort of game and headed to the library.

Estel climbed onto the bed, burying into the covers. Hiccupping, he tried to stop the tears. Only babies cry, he reminded himself crossly. Before long, his cries had subsided and he fell into a fitful sleep, exhausted.

Outside the palace, Aearion called for Estel as he searched, worry setting in. As he approached the palace, he saw Glorfindel walking with a book in hand.

"Lord Glorfindel!" Aearion called loudly.

Glorfindel looked up at the boy. "What is it, Aearion? Why do you look so worried? Come here and sit." He said as he led the boy to a bench.

"Estel. Have you seen Estel?" The elfling asked quickly, seeming anxious.

"Peace, _tithen pen_, Estel is inside. I saw him not moments ago." Glorfindel assured the boy.

"Oh, oh good!" Aearion replied, glad his friend had at least made it back without hassle.

"Is there something wrong, Aearion?" Glorfindel said, noticing the boy's obvious relief.

Aearion hesitated, not wanting to betray Estel by telling Glorfindel something he did not want him to know. He shook his head. "No, my lord. I was simply...nothing, it is nothing, sir." The elfling replied.

Glorfindel noticed the hesitation but did not comment on it. He nodded to the boy. "Run along then, I'm sure Estel will be willing to join you tomorrow."

"Yes, _hannon le,_ Lord Glorfindel." Aearion said as he got up. "Please tell Estel I would enjoy his company soon."

Glorfindel nodded to the boy as the boy left, trying to figure out what he could possibly be upset about. Sighing to himself, he walked back inside. He would keep this encounter to himself unless information needed to be presented.

When Estel awoke, it had already started to get dark outside. Still thinking about what had happened, he headed out into the hall. Knowing his _ada_ would be in his study, Estel headed there, hoping to get some reassurance. Knocking lightly, Estel entered the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Elrond looked up and was immediately at his youngest son's side. "What is wrong,_ ion nin_?" he asked the boy, seeing tear tracks on the boys cheeks.

Estel looked at his father, tears swimming in his eyes. "My belly hurts, _Ada_." He lied, not daring to tell him what had happened earlier today.

Elrond gathered the boy into his arms, heading towards the healing wing. He set Estel on an empty bed as he prepared some tea. Estel picked at his shirt, trying to gain the courage to ask the question plaguing his mind. _What is so bad about being an edain?_

"When will Dan and Ro be back?" He asked softly, unable to ask the other question he truly wanted to know.

"I do not know, Estel." Elrond confessed, bringing Estel the tea. "Drink this and we will head down to dinner."

Not wanting to face the twins' empty seats, Estel thought of an excuse. "I am not hungry _Ada_. May I go lay down?" He asked as he drank the tea.

Elrond looked into his adopted son's eyes and saw pain, not sure if it was caused by his stomach or something else. Instead of answering, he picked Estel up and carried him to his room. Letting the boy finish the tea, he placed the cup on the bedside table.

"Sleep, _ion nin_, and you will feel better in the morning."

Estel nodded, giving Elrond a hug before snuggling into his bed. Elrond smiled softly, kissing the boy's brow and heading towards the door.

"Love you, _Ada_." Estel whispered softly.

"I love you too, Estel." Elrond replied, smiling to his son and closing the door softly.

As Elrond walked to the dining hall to relay Estel's absence, he couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into Estel that made sadness haunt his eyes so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well this is a nice way to end the week! Now that this story is finished I have to start thinking of a new one. I was thinking about writing something to go along with this story, maybe more of a conclusion to the bullying. Its an idea at least! Thanks for the reviews and alerts, I'm glad my stories are even being read!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one**

The next few days passed uneventfully. Estel refused to go outside, saying his stomach or his head hurt. As the days passed, Sellion's words of the twins never coming back started seeming like a reality. In the morning each day, Estel would ask his father or Glorfindel if they had heard from them, and each day he was disappointed to learned they had heard nothing.

It was the seventh day since the twins had left, and Estel was sitting in his room staring out his window at the stables, hoping to hear Elladan or Elrohir's joyous laughter as they returned.

When Elrond called the boy down to lunch, he was surprised that Aearion was sitting at the table. Upon seeing his friend, Estel's face split into a grin, becoming mirrored on Aearion's face.

Estel bounded over to the table and took a place beside his friend. Aearion smiled and the two began chatting at a rapid pace while they ate.

Elrond exchanged glances with Glorfindel, who had suggested they invite the boy over to improve Estel's mood. Taking the warrior's advice seemed to pay off, since Estel was back to laughing and full of energy.

Once finished eating, Estel asked to be excused, relaying to the adults that they were going to explore in the gardens. Elrond nodded, allowing the boys to head out into the sunshine.

As soon as they had left, Glorfindel looked smugly to Elrond. "I said it would work, did I not?" He smirked at the elf lord.

"Yes," Elrond admitted. "Let us hope he is back to normal from now on. I do wish the twins would return soon to cheer him up as well." He said as he relaxed back into his chair.

"Aye, I hate to say it but it has been far too quiet since their departure." Glorfindel confessed, looking out towards the gardens.

* * *

"I am glad you did not tell Glorfindel what happened." Estel told Aearion softly as they walked through the garden.

"I did not think it was my place." Aearion confessed to his friend. "Nothing Sellion said was true, Estel. Your family loves you, you know that right?" He asked.

Estel nodded slightly, avoiding a straight answer. "I am glad you came to visit today." He told his friend, smiling.

"As am I, for I enjoy playing with you Estel. When Rilien gets back from Lothlórien, we shall have more grand adventures!" He promised.

As they turned the corner an elf approached them, smiling at the two. "Ah, there you are Aearion. _Naneth_ needs you at home now_, tithen gwador_." The elf explained, nodding and walking a few steps away, allowing Aearion to say his goodbye.

"I must go now Estel, my _gwador_ is here to take me home." He said lightly.

Estel nodded, feeling his heart ache at the thought of his own brothers. As he waved to his friend, Estel's despair grew. How long would it be before his brothers returned, if they returned? Do they even see him as a brother?

Heading back inside, Estel went to the balcony to sit, falling into a light sleep. When he awoke, dusk had set. He wandered into his _ada's _study, thanking him for having Aearion come to visit. Elrond noticed Estel's mood, vastly different from how the boy was acting around Aearion, but could not complain when the boy headed to the dining hall with him for supper. Though Estel picked at his food, Glorfindel was able to get a few words out of him before he asked to be excused.

As Estel made his way to bed, he stopped at Elladan's room. Pushing the door open, he entered and crawled up onto the bed. Snuggling into the blankets, Estel allowed himself to cry. Before long, the boy was fast asleep in Elrohir's bed.

Elrond was on his way to his study when he passed Elrohir's room, noticing the door was open. He peered inside and saw a small lump on the bed, whose breathing was even. Elrond sighed, walking over and replacing the blankets over his youngest son since he did not have the heart to move him.

When he got to his study, he was not sitting down peacefully for five minutes before a knock came at his door. It opened, revealing an excited looking Glorfindel. Elrond raised his eyebrows.

"The party has returned." He stated excitedly.

Elrond stood, relief flashing in his eyes. "Injuries?" He questioned the golden warrior.

"Minimal, a few scratches at most." Glorfindel reported. "They will arrive within the hour."

"Good. Would you alert the kitchens and have them prepare a meal?" Elrond asked.

"Of course. Will you wake Estel?" Glorfindel wondered aloud.

"I believe the twins will wake him soon enough." Elrond chuckled knowingly.

* * *

"It is so good to be home!" Elladan smiled at his twin, dismounting from his horse as the stable hands came out to greet them.

"Yes, and if I know _Ada_, he will have a meal and medical supplies ready for our arrival." Elrohir predicted with a knowing smile on his face. After the horses were handed off, the twins started up the stairs, ready to eat, bathe, and sleep.

"Welcome home." Their father greeted as they walked through the door. The twins smiled at him as he silently checked them over for injuries. Finding none, he nodded, leading them into the dining hall where they ate and told of their trip.

"We managed to eliminate them, securing the border once more." Elladan relayed to his _adar, _leaning back into his chair.

"Yes, and I wish for nothing more than to bathe and get some decent rest" Elrohir stated, his twin nodding in silent agreement.

"How has Estel been?" Elrohir asked softly, gazing out into the hall as if waiting for the boy to rush in.

Elrond sighed, looking at the twins. "He has been quiet lately, spending his time in his room or on the balcony awaiting your return."

Elladan exchanged a look with his twin. They had feared their trip would dampen the boy's mood, but did not expect him to stay holed up inside.

"I do not know where his thoughts have wandered, for I fear he has been affected more than he has let on." Elrond explained.

The twins nodded, ready to make up for the time they had lost with their little brother. They could not imagine an Imladris without Estel's childish laughter and did not want to experience it. They stood, wishing their _ada_ goodnight as they headed to the bathing chambers.

Once refreshed and rid of the dirt and grime of travel, the twins decided to go right to bed and surprise Estel in the morning with a wake up call. Getting ready to head into his room, Elrohir paused, causing Elladan to look back at his twin.

"What is it?" Elladan whispered, coming to look through the open door that had stopped Elrohir. As he peered inside his gaze softened as it landed on the child-sized lump in his brother's bed. Walking into the room, the twins smiled down at the boy.

"He's been crying," Elrohir stated softly, brushing the boy's hair back. His twin nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed.

_"Tithen gwador_," Elladan cooed, running his hand through the boy's hair. The boy stirred, eyes fluttering open as they struggled to focus in the dark.

"Dan?" Estel questioned in a sleepy voice, showing his ability to tell which twin he was looking at, even in the dark and half asleep.

"Hello, _tithen pen_, did you miss us?" Elladan asked the boy as he helped him sit up. Estel's eyes widened as he realized both his brothers were in the room with him. They had come home!

"Dan! Ro!" Estel sobbed, throwing himself between his brothers. The twins shared a look over their bother's head. Something was not right with Estel's greeting.

As he continued to cry, Elladan picked him up, rocking him softly as he whispered in soft elvish to the boy. Elrohir lit a candle, coming to rub circles on Estel's back. Once his sobs quieted, Estel relaxed in his brother's hold. Elladan walked to the bed and set the boy down on it, tucking the blankets around his legs. As Estel settled, the twins sat on the edge of the bed, watching the boy and waiting for him to speak.

"I thought...I thought you would not return." Estel confessed quietly, hands bunching in the blankets. He refused to look at his brothers, not wanting to see their anger at him for causing their return.

"Not return? Estel what are you talking about?" Elrohir asked the boy, wondering where the boy had come up with the idea. "Do you doubt our love for you, _tithen pen_?"

"They said that you have tired of me...that you would not return until I was dead! Time passes by more quickly for you and I would be gone before you know it!" The boy wailed, tears springing back into his eyes. As he tried to bury his face in the blankets, Elrohir scooped the boy up and settled him in his lap, caressing the boy's soft curls.

"Who told you this, Estel?" Elladan asked him seriously. Mistaking his seriousness for anger, Estel buried his face into Elrohir's chest, sobs racking his frame.

Elladan sat back and watched the boy. _Who could have told him this? _He wondered, meeting his twin's gaze, which mirrored the questions in his own. Making a note to ask their father about this, Elladan turned to the boy once again.

"Whoever told you this speaks nonsense, _tithen gwador_." Elladan reassured, causing Estel to look up at him. "There is no way we would abandon you, not even for a moment." As he smiled, he saw the doubt edging its way out of the boy's watery silver eyes.

"Elladan and I left to take care of something Estel, something that might cause harm." Elrohir told the boy softly. "We would not have left if your safety was not at risk."

Estel looked up at the younger twin, seeing only love and truth in his eyes. Elladan came and joined in the embrace, squishing the boy between himself and his twin. Estel giggled, trying to wiggle out of the embrace.

"Dan, I cannot move!" Estel informed, his giggling increasing.

"That is the point Estel, you belong between Elrohir and I and there is nothing that could ever change that." Elladan promised as he took the boy into his arms. "We are a family, Estel. In this family you will never be left behind by anyone, I can promise you that_._"

"Aye, Estel. Anyone who thinks otherwise or has objections will have to answer to us." Elrohir smiled, ruffling the boy's hair. "And I'm sure Ada will be there to reassure them as well."

Estel hugged his brother tightly. "I love you, Dan." He said gently into the elf's ear. Elladan smiled, kissing the boy's head. Estel then reached for Elrohir and Elladan passed him off.

"I love you too, Ro." Estel murmured softly, his arms looping around the twin's neck.

"And we love you and always will." The twins chorused, pulling into one more group hug. As they pulled back, Estel yawned.

"I think it is time for us all to go to bed." Elrohir stated, noting that he too was more tired than he thought. The other two nodded, Estel laying his head onto Elrohir's shoulder as his eyes got heavier.

"Shall we sleep in my bed then?" Elrohir pondered, glancing at the child on his shoulder who was almost asleep. His twin nodded, climbing into bed and helping his brother as they laid Estel between them. Cuddling close to the twins, Estel's breathing evened out, signaling to the twins he was asleep.

"We have a lot to catch up on." Elladan told his brother softly, not wanting the wake the boy. Elrohir nodded as he pulled the blanket more tightly around Estel, his own breathing evening out as he slipped into sleep.

* * *

On his way to check on Estel, Elrond noticed that Elrohir's door stood ajar. Looking inside, he smiled, seeing all three of his sons asleep in Elrohir's bed. He chuckled to himself, all thoughts of a silent Imladris fleeing his mind at the image of his sons. Closing the door softly he made his way down the hall towards his room, intent on getting as much rest as he could, seeing as there was no telling what his sons would be up to tomorrow.

**The End!**


End file.
